Plain 'ol Cat Ears
by Nico Nissan
Summary: Tsuna just wants his cat ears to disappear. Kyoko and Haru just want a magic show. Nana just wants to help. And Spanner decides to experiment. 4827


**Warnings**: Plot? What plot?

* * *

Spanner stared at Tsuna (along with Nana, Haru, and Kyoko, who were currently in Sawada's kitchen) as the latter just barged in with flailing arms and incoherent speech—except for the obvious, "REBORN!"

When Nana was about to chide Tsuna and remind him of manners, Haru squealed, "Tsuna-san! You have cat ears!"

Tsuna pathetically sputtered, "NNN—"

Kyoko and Nana cooed along with Haru, "Are you trying act like a cat?" Before Tsuna could respond, Kyoko added, "I think Tsuna-kun would make a cute cat."

"EH? NO—" The brunet flushed. Did one of his kitty ears just _twitch_? The blond mechanic blinked.

Spanner stared, taking in Tsuna's newly acquired brown cat ears that were seemingly attached to his head—like it was natural to have them there. The blond wrapped his tongue around his dissipating lollipop as he took a step towards Tsuna.

Before Haru could proceed to cling to him and touch his new ears (Haru didn't say it aloud but the cat ears looked real and... they had to be fake), Spanner reached him first, and not-so-kindly pinched and tugged at them. His eyes widened—just a bit—as Tsuna yelped and grabbed his wrist in an effort to release some pressure. It felt... soft, furry, thin, and _real_.

"Ah—! Spanner that hurt." Tsuna winced and rubbed his abused kitty ear with his free hand.

There was silence—not really silence, Spanner could still hear the water boiling, the pans sizzling, and the ignorant children playing outside—but it was quiet nonetheless as Nana, Kyoko, and Haru gaped (more or less) and Spanner continued to make out with his lollipop.

Tsuna became redder than before, and felt more than saw Haru's dangerous (i.e. mischievous) glint in her eye. Cautiously stepping back, tugging Spanner in doing so, Tsuna hurriedly excused himself, "Need to look for Reborn!" before the girls could pounce (it sounded more like desperate gibberish if you asked Spanner).

It was like Tsuna, along with Spanner, vanished the second the girls blinked. "Wow, is Tsuna-kun practicing magic? Cat ears and magic make a cute combination." Kyoko serenely smiled. "That was a wonderful disappearing act. I wish Tsuna-kun luck with that."

"You think so? Maybe the two of you could be his assistants, wouldn't that be fun?" Nana said as she started to chop the abandoned tomatoes again.

"Yeah! We can ask when dinner's ready." Haru giggled.

Tsuna dragged Spanner up to the (supposed) safety of his room. Panting, the brunet released his grip on Spanner and collapsed face-first on the floor. Groaning and shoving his hands through his hair (which, incidentally, also brushed through his very real cat ears).

The blue-eyed teen briefly mulled over his options on how to handle a situation like this. On one hand, Spanner wanted to touch, poke, and prod Tsuna's magically real kitty ears. Simply to observe. For science. On the other hand, maybe he should ask if he was alright and ask about his feelings...? He looks pretty down; there must have been a reason for the Vongola kid to force him into his room (not that Spanner was resisting). So... Spanner decided somewhere in the middle.

"Vongola—" Here, the brunet uttered 'uh'. "Are those real?" Amazingly, the blond kept his monotonous tone despite the clear interest in his eyes as he lightly sucked the core of his lollipop.

"Uh-huh." Tsuna reluctantly replied, "You have to help me."

Spanner conveniently missed the last statement. "How did it happen?" The lollipop was under his tongue as he asked.

"Reborn..." He said the name as if... as if Reborn was the instigator of a traumatizing roller coaster that would never stop. "Reborn is what happened!" He bemoaned his terrible fate. Without him knowing, his ears drooped a little. "He wanted to test a new bullet." Vongola's tone was bitter—and pathetic, but to the child genius, it was intriguing.

Spanner knelt down on his knees and lightly brushed his gloved hands against the adora—he meant _interesting_ cat ears—because yes, it would be a fulfilling project. It was also funny the way Vongola reacted by almost purring before realizing what he was doing and jolted into a sitting position.

"Mah, Spanner, they're sensitive"—blue eyes brighten a bit—"I-I just need your help with _this._ You're a genius, right? So... it shouldn't be hard to figure out how to get rid of these!" He gripped both of his cat ears.

"In engineering." The blond merely said as he started sucking the last bit of lollipop stuck at the tip of the stick. "Your ears aren't robots."

"This is a crisis. I was walking home when Reborn happened! And out of nowhere, he set a vicious dog after me!" Tsuna ranted, talking over Spanner. The blond had no qualms about imagining that; it was very possible. "It was definitely because of m-my-my _cat ears_!" He spat out the last words as if it left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. _That was definitely it_, Tsuna's mind insisted.

"Okay." He bit down on the remaining lollipop stick.

"And—wait-what? O-okay?"

Spanner nodded. "Vongola, you need to calm down first."

"Okay." The brunet took deep breaths. "Now what? What are we going to to do?"

"You don't have to do anything." Spanner had to admit, the Vongola boy was pretty funny, especially since his emotions are usually exaggerated on his face—like right now, his eyes are comically wide.

"Eh? But—"

"Second, I have to observe the symptoms, effects, and consequences of this bullet—by the way where did the bullet hit you?" Monotonous and dull. He was eager but he didn't let it show.

"Uh... my forehead. Like it always used to be."

_Vongola Decimo is dense_, he unsurprisingly thought, _it would be easier to wait for the bullet effects to wear off. Unless there was actually a way to reduce the waiting time._ He wouldn't waste his breath on that though. However, he did think it wouldn't be a waste of time to experiment.

Taking both of his gloves off, he reached to scratch behind one of his cat ears, waiting for a reaction. Knowing Tsuna though, Spanner didn't have to. The response was immediate with the brunet leaning into his hand.

"That feels nice." He almost purred. Spanner scooted a little closer until he was directly in front of Tsuna and used his free hand to scratch the other ear. "Nya~!"

Both surprised, Tsuna choked back the sound in his throat and blushed, but wasn't willing to move away from Spanner's unmoving fingers. The child prodigy paused momentarily; he wasn't expecting that, but with this new development, he wondered what other cat characteristics Tsuna gained (also, it wouldn't hurt to hear those sounds again).

"Vongola, open your mouth."

"Eh? Why?" The infuriating blush just wouldn't go away.

"To see your teeth." He stated, bluntly.

Tentatively, he opened his mouth, and Spanner had to admit he was kind of disappointed when he didn't see any sharp teeth a cat would have. Spanner sighed, and resumed the tickling and petting of Tsuna's cat ears. Tsuna instantly closed his mouth and relaxed before he knew what he was doing. Purring could clearly be heard this time—even though it was humanly impossible. The blue-eyed teen briefly wondered what would happen if he was a little bit more rougher.

With his thumb, he started to rub the base of his ears to the tip. The results? Tsuna tilted his head more into the touch and actually _meowing. _Tsuna can make real cat sounds—they don't sound human at all. Fascinated, he called out Tsuna's name to see if the brunet was aware of his actions, but received no response—just a louder-than-a-whisper _meow_. The engineer abruptly stopped and dropped his hands to his sides; all the while the older teen's forgotten lollipop stick fell through his lips and onto the carpet. Unsurprisingly, Spanner could hear the incoming whine ripping through Tsuna's throat when he felt the loss of warm fingers.

However, before Tsuna could complain, Spanner's mouth was right next to his left kitty ear; it twitched from the other's hot breath and in anticipation. "_Vongola,_" he breathed and a soft gasp was his reward. "_Do you like this?_" An involuntary mewl slipped through Tsuna's lips. Spanner brought his hand to the other neglected ear and started massaging it. At the same time, he brought his mouth to nibble the tip of Tsuna's cat ear.

"Mew~!" Tsuna softly moaned at the tingling sensations—the way Spanner's teeth grazed the fluffy fur-skin, or the way his calloused fingertips brushed the right places, or even how his sweet strawberry scented breath sent chills down his spine.

In the far back of Tsuna's mind, he wondered if Spanner knew what he was truly doing to him. Embarrassingly enough, he could feel himself becoming hard—his jeans, no, his boxers were becoming constricting. He was straining to be released—and all because his new cat ears were too _sensitive_ for him to handle. Spanner didn't even touch him anywhere else except his head. It was maddening. Ridiculous.

Not that Tsuna could properly think, especially since his mind was nothing more than a mush of _moremoremoretouchgoodwarmtou ch_ and his 'speech' wasn't much better. It was mostly consistent of _higherlowerrighttherenyamewm ore_'s. Pretty sure Spanner's name was among the gibberish speech though. Not really intelligent responses, but the engineer didn't mind.

Spanner continued the pleasing torture until he was satisfied that Tsuna couldn't make different sounds other than the aforementioned nya's, and mew's. Taking his hands back and giving Tsuna more personal space than needed, the blond teen was a bit wary of Tsuna's appearance—cat ears twitching, his unfocused eyes, his face flushed with need, the heated skin, and finally, the bulge in his pants.

Ignoring the sexual elements in the other's looks (and his increasing whines), Spanner casually observed Tsuna's lack of claws or paws, and while he noticed this detail from the beginning, he also didn't have a tail—the blond found himself wishing/hoping Tsuna would magically have one. In overall, Tsuna doesn't really resemble a cat except for his ears and noises. Maybe he was in heat too? The revealings were mildly disappointing.

The engineer opened his mouth to point out his discoveries, "Vongol—" but was interrupted when suddenly, Tsuna pounced. "Oof!" Landing on his back, Spanner barely collected his bearings when a fervent, dewy mouth hissed into his ear. Not a human hiss, but an inhuman _cat_ one.

"You think you can stop right there?" The voice was heavy and demanding. Blinking, the blue-eyed teen noticed Tsuna was not only straddling him, but also pressed against him. Spanner's cheeks uncharacteristically turned lightly pink when the other mouthed right below his jaw; ultimately, he swallowed the small moan that threatened to spill. "Don't you know that I _need_ this?" He licked the outer shell of Spanner's ear.

"You're going to finish what you started." He growled—_a genuine mountain cat growl!_—and Spanner couldn't lie, he was turned on. This time, as Tsuna grabbed the blond's hand and placed it on his adorable cat ear, the 'trapped' teen expressed his eagerness—through escaped moans, desperate touches, doughy kisses, and horny body language.

* * *

"Tsuna... Do you even know where that thing even goes?"

"'Course I do. Cat's intuition. Cats naturally know how to have sex, just like all other animals—except sheep."

_That—that doesn't make any sense._

"It's a vibrator... Cats don't use vibrators." His tone blunt and sarcastic with a hint of arousal.

Tsuna mewled, cheeks red from _physical_ exertion. "So? I'll ride you and shove this inside you."

_Still doesn't make sense. _Not that Spanner could clearly think anymore.

* * *

"What happened to your kitty ears?" Spanner dully asked, after a pain-and-pleasure-filled hour.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I just came to and they were gone." Tsuna frowned. "I think I'm gonna miss them."

"...But you spent all that time trying to get rid of them."

"I know."

"..."

"They felt nice." Tsuna answered slowly. "I liked your touch."

* * *

"Tsuna-san! Are you a magician?" Haru eagerly asked.

"Eh? Why would you think—" Tsuna carefully swallowed a bite of his meal.

"When you left the kitchen, remember? You did a vanishing trick. That was amazing Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said.

"Really? Tsuna-nii, I wanna see your tricks too, please!" Fuuta exclaimed. I-pin and Lambo shouted their agreements as well.

Spanner raised a brow, but otherwise kept his gaze towards his plate.

"Please, Tsuna-san, let us be your assistants!" Haru said (not asked), determined.

"Please, Tsuna-kun? It sounds fun, we won't let you down." Kyoko joined in.

"I think that would be lovely! Don't you think Tsukkun?" Nana added.

Tsuna flushed, not knowing how to express his thought into words, _"__I'm not a magician. It's a misunderstanding. Spanner say something."_

But he didn't say that. And he inwardly wept at Haru's bright, sunshine-y yet resolute grin, Kyoko's kind but unwavering smile, and lastly, Nana's naïve beaming.

_I'm no good at magic tricks..._

"We can do a show at the park!" One of the girls declared.

And Spanner unhelpfully ate his dinner in peace.

* * *

A/N: This was for a kinkmeme fill I did a couple months back. It was mostly made up on the spot, but after proof reading and revising it a bit, I thought it was "okay" enough to publish it here. I would appreciate tips/advice/constructive criticism and your opinions. This definitely isn't my best work, so I welcome all the help I can get to become a better writer :)


End file.
